


Underneath the Mistletoe

by Niisa1912



Series: Safe Haven [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Billy Coen - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Rebecca chambers - Freeform, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song Inspired, blizzard, not a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niisa1912/pseuds/Niisa1912
Summary: "Kiss me till dawn,Hold me close, nowYou keep me warm,Keep the ghosts out."The Christmas season is fun and full of a special kind of magic for most, but it's even better when you're with someone you love.





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A cute short fic for the Christmas season.
> 
> I promise, it's not a song fic. Just inspired by the song by Sia and other Christmas goodness.  
> Also, this is in the same universe as my "Safe Haven" fanfic, so if you want to understand how Billy and Rebecca's relationship had sustained over the years maybe take a look at that, Or not. It's not directly related, just vaguely.

_Wrapping paper, lights, garland, lights, snowflake ornaments, more lights, tree skirt.._

Sighing, Rebecca closed up the box and put it to the side with the other boxes she'd have to go through later. She grabbed another one, making a mental note of everything again as she dug through its contents.

_Ornaments, star, nativity scene, more lights, why do i have so many lights?_

She hauled all the lights out, dragging them to the corner with the other strings of lights. In her struggle, from the corner of her eye she saw something fall out of the heap.

_Mistletoe.._

She put down the lights carelessly and focused on the fake plant on the ground. Picking it up, she held it gently for a moment, her mind beginning to wander. She had to snap herself out of it, remembering she had a lot to do that night. She left it on top of her coffee table, deciding to worry about it later.

The snow outside, which had begun as a light fall, had become much harsher over the few hours, covering everything in sight in an angry flurry.The now blizzard caused most people to run for shelter in their homes and halted any current traffic going on. Mother nature's unforgiving wrath proving to be a force to be reckoned with; no person in their right mind would be caught outside in this storm willingly. 

An hour or two had passed and Rebecca had finished putting up her garlands and lights that went along with them; she stepped down from her step ladder and sighed in relief. She loved Christmas and all, but it would be nice if she had some help with the decorating at least.

_Or you could just stop buying so much shit, itd be less for you to keep up with._

She frowned at her own thoughts. Yea, it was hard, but something about her house basically screaming 'It's Christmas!'  just made her feel somewhat...whole. Like the gaping feeling in her chest, which she had grown accustomed to over the years, closed up just a bit more during the season.  Shaking her head, she decided to keep going at it. The sooner she got done with it, the sooner she can relax for the night. She walked across the room and aimed for the boxes she had left in the corner. She passed by the mistletoe, thinking about hanging it up, but then deciding to leave that very last. There was much more stuff to worry about it.

As her body kept up with the decorating, she couldn't exactly focus on her movements. It's the holiday season, and yet she still feels that awful empty feeling. Normally by now, with the music playing and the snow outside, she would feel some form of happiness.

_How silly._

She sat down on a chair and pressed her head into her palms. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to get her mind right. She hated how easily swayed her emotions can get, she started the day just fine and excited for the start of the season and now.. "For Christmas this year, I want a new brain that doesn't hurt my own feelings."

\--

Out in the cold, a dark figure slams his rented car closed, cursing as he was nearly blown away by the brutal wind. He held the box he had closely, using his all to trudge through the now knee deep snow. He slipped a few times in a short span of time from his car to the sidewalk, the ice underneath the layers of snow not doing him any favors. He still had a bit of a trip, the blizzard making the journey twice as long. If only he could have parked closer, but he was lucky to find a spot not taken or covered in an obscene amount of black ice, where he would surely have gotten stuck.

\--

The tree was up finally, donned in all of its various ornaments and lights, standing tall in its own festive glory. She stood carefully on her step ladder, slowly adding an angel to the top. Once the holy decoration was in its place just the way she wanted it, she stepped down and stood back, admiring her work. She looked around the place, fairly happy with how everything was beginning to look and feel. Garlands traveled just below the ceiling all over, each one boasting a set of string lights to help illuminate the place further. Little Santas and elves scattered about, in figurine, plush, dish and other forms. Red Christmas themed pillows placed nicely on her couch, and red poinsettia flowers placed nicely in a vase on her coffee table which had a little snow globe on it with a snowman in it. Nice, low, Christmas music played in the background, flowing nicely through the house and made the decor come to life. She looked through the now empty boxes, making sure she hadn't missed anything. Satisfied, she grabbed said boxes and took them back into their places in her storage area outside. She grimaced, it's gonna suck going out there in this storm. She pondered it for a moment, unsure if she should wait for it to stop and take the boxes outside or get it over with.

After a quick argument with herself, she grabbed her overcoat, grabbed her not-exactly-snow-boots and put them on, and slid on her gloves. She grabbed the boxes and the keys to her storage unit. "It'll just be real quick..." She mumbled to herself.

She ran outside, the cold air slapping her in the face. She stopped and shivered. The furiously falling snow nearly blinded her, but she had to deal with it, she was already dedicated. She stepped down the few steps, careful not to slip on the black ice underneath the snow. She opened her storage that was connected to her house and threw the empty boxes in there. A particularly harsh wind came through and threw the door wide open. She braced herself and held onto the doors frame until it passed. Once it somewhat calmed down, she slammed the heavy door closed and locked it and made a quick dash for the warmth of her home. She nearly slipped but caught herself on the railing.

"Fuck" she hissed; quickly getting herself together, her ankles hurting from some of the impact. She opened her door and all but ran in, quickly closing the door behind her. "Well that was an adventure," she sighed, throwing her coat onto a dining room chair, and kicking off her shoes. She placed the gloves into the pockets of her jacket and put on her house shoes that she had by the door. She locked the door behind her and rubbed her arms, the chill not leaving.

Suddenly she perked up. Smiling, she made her way to the fridge and grabbed a few things. In the next 15 minutes, she was throwing sprinkles on top of whipped cream into a mug, and put in a  red and white striped straw. She grinned to herself, hardly able to contain her excitement.

_Nothing like rewarding yourself with some nice hot chocolate._

She took the mug carefully and took it back to the living room where her soft Christmas music still played. She placed the mug down on a shelf and grabbed a candle that was next to it and lit it up, adding to the dimly lit atmosphere; the smell of sugar cookies beginning to spread across the room. She grabbed her mug again and turned around to sit on her couch and enjoy the rest of her night.

That was until a tall, dark figure came into her view, standing right by her front door.

She jumped, the hot chocolate spilling over the corners and burning her fingers in the process, the melted whip cream adding a quick cooling affect following the burn, but the adrenaline in her veins made her ignore it. Her apartment was so dim now, she had to really focus, deciding against her better judgement to use fight or flight. She took a few hesitant steps closer and felt a strange familiarity; noting how he stood and the shape of his face. Upon closer inspection when she was a few feet away, she put the mug down again and wiped her hands on her leggings from the stickiness.

"Billy!!" She said angrily, her heart still not getting regulated in a timely manner. He just stood there, but she could see his smirk that always ended up doing her in. She groaned and stepped up to him. "You got a lot of her nerve to just waltz in here unannounced again. And why didn't you say anything?? It's really creepy just seeing you standing there all silent!" He was getting a little too happy with scaring her half to death by just showing up. Before she could keep giving him a piece of her mind, upon closer examination she noticed he was soaked and his nose and cheeks were completely flushed. It was then she remembered there was a whole blizzard going on. Her expression changed from that of scared anger to sympathy and something else she can't exactly name. "Billy..." She began but was interrupted by him placing a box into her hands. She looked down and her eyes widened.

"Merry Christmas, dollface." He said, his smirk turning into a genuine smile.

"But, Christmas isn't for another 20 days.." she mentally kicked herself for sounding so ungrateful.

_The man basically went through a blizzard to give you something and you have to be a smart ass._

"Well then, wait until Christmas to open it." He pressed a cold finger to boop her nose and grabbed the present from her. He kicked off his now wet snow boots and put it by her front door, then made his way to where she had the Christmas tree and placed the present underneath it, right next to her little nativity display. Rebecca took a second to collect herself, her cheeks burning red from the silly action. She looked at Billy and felt her heart swell at the sight of him by the tree, the illuminating lights surrounding him in a magical way. He took off his leather jacket and gloves, leaving him in his pull-over sweater that looked fairly snug on him.

Rebecca walked up to him, giving a soft smile. "Let me take your jacket for you. Will you be staying long?"

Billy looked out the window, the storm showing no signs of faltering. He looked back at Rebecca, shrugging. "Yea, if that's okay with you." Rebecca noticed his glance and flushed with embarrassment. Yea, there was no way he was going back into that storm. She left him by the tree and headed for her hallway closet hanging up his wet jacket and putting his boots on the mat in the closet with the other shoes and the like. She was thinking about how he just decided to drop by.

 _Unannounced._  She reminded herself.

She shook away the thought. It was nice of him to think of her, especially during the holidays. She felt her face warm up again thinking about it him even more and her heart skipped a beat. She decided she'll enjoy his company while she can; it's not often he blesses her with his presence. Unannounced or not, she was fairly glad about this turn of events.

 _'It's like an early Christmas present...'_ She mused happily, and right now, nothing would have made her happier than spending some time with Billy.

Standing up, she came back into view and saw him standing at the threshold between the dining room and living room. "Billy I.."

She stepped closer to him but stopped in her tracks, feeling mesmerized by his mere presence. His tall, strong body taking up the space made her heart do flips. How did she become so weak to the knees by simply looking at someone? She did her best to keep her composure, lest she end up looking like an infatuated school girl.

_Get it together, Rebecca. You're 37 years old now, start acting like it._

He looked down at her, his hand by the top of the frame. In his hand was the small decorative plant that she was staring at earlier. He gave her a soft smile, an indescribable expression on his face; as though there was something he wanted to say, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"You forgot one thing." He said softly. He grabbed her hand and slowly pulled her closer, his freezing cold palms feeling nice against her much warmer hands.

Less than an inch away from him now, she looked up at the mistletoe above them, the low lights from the garland giving off a dreamy allure. The soft Christmas music in the background played as Billy hung the mistletoe onto the tiny hook she placed earlier. He brought his hand down, leaving the plant suspended between them. Her eyes were glued to it, unwilling to let him see how willing she was for this moment. Billy chuckled and brought a cold palm to her warm cheek, cupping it softly. She finally made eye contact with him and she turned a deep red; how did he always have this affect on her?

Billy smirked. "You know what we gotta do now, right Rebecca?"

Before she could say anything, his lips were pressed against hers and her ocean of thoughts went completely blank. She couldn't think about anything but the feeling of cold lips on hers and the sudden pleasant warmth building in her chest where the empty hole used to be. She reciprocated happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Humming happily at the action, his hands snaked around her waist and he leaned into her, causing her to bend back a little from his small movement. She found herself smiling against his lips and realized she could live in this moment forever.

She finally felt whole again.


End file.
